Ten Ways to Show You I Love You
by Dragonrider2203
Summary: Ten of the most common ways people show their love, but with a twist. Arthur/Merlin slash: don't like, don't read. One-shot. Forgot the disclaimer but everyone knows that the BBC owns Merlin, however much I wish upon a star.


**One-shot bit of fluff. A/M slash... don't like, don't read. Not too happy with a couple of bits but hope you like it. Please read and review at the bottom.**

Ten Ways to Show You I Love You

**Flowers**

"What on earth are you doing Merlin?" Arthur said, standing at the door to his chambers. His manservant was standing with his back to the prince, fiddling with something on the table in front of him. The boy jumped when Arthur spoke, before turning to reveal a bunch of flowers.

"Just arranging these. Gaius sent me to collect some herbs earlier and I picked these to help cover the smell in your chambers that has built up over winter" Merlin replied, grinning his inane smile. The prince failed to notice the blush that tinged the warlock's cheeks and tips of his ears.

"My chambers do not smell!"Arthur retorted. "It's that pile of laundry that you still haven't cleaned" he said, pointing to the mound of cloth by the door.

"I'll take care of that right away, my lord" Merlin replied sarcastically, bowing jokingly before picking up the dirty clothes and leaving the room. Arthur waited until he was sure Merlin had gone before sauntering over to the table and picking up a blue flower. Sniffing deeply, he smiled.

**Sweets**(would be chocolates but they weren't introduced to Britain until the 16th Century)

"Close your eyes and open your mouth" Arthur ordered, "no peeking." Merlin stood there, in the middle of the street, eyes closed and hoping Arthur wasn't planning something awful. He flinched as Arthur's fingers brushed his lips. Something was placed in his mouth and he was told to chew. Sweetness flooded his mouth as he bit through a thin pastry layer to release a liquid honey centre.

"What is this?" Merlin asked when he had finally swallowed. "It's delicious."

"Morgana and I always called them honey balls. You only get them at the spring festival." Arthur replied, a big smile on his face.

"Can we get some more?" Merlin said eagerly. Laughing, they bought two small baskets of them, and walked off to find somewhere nice to eat them.

**Dinner**

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, as Merlin walked into his room carrying a tray. The prince was sitting in bed, recovering from a stomach upset.

"It's your dinner. I made it 'specially" the warlock said brightly, placing the tray on Arthur's knees.

"Are you sure it won't kill me?" the prince replied, eyeing the soup like it was going to bite him.

"It's just chicken soup. It'll make you feel better". _Well, the magical herbs will_ thought Merlin. Arthur cautiously sipped from his spoon.

"This is actually edible. In fact it's quite nice" Arthur said, surprised as the warmth seemed to rush through his body. He quickly gulped the rest down, followed by some bread and fruit.

"You can have some more later" Merlin said as he walked out. "I bet you'll be up and shouting at me in no time." He chuckled as he darted out the door, neatly missing the pillow Arthur threw at him.

**A Show**

"Come on Merlin!" Arthur shouted as he pulled his servant by the arm. They ran through the streets of Camelot, cutting through alleys and sprinting across squares. They skidded to a halt when they reached an open area just outside the city walls, Merlin huffing and puffing while the prince had hardly broken a sweat. They made their way into a shadowed corner as Arthur didn't want to be recognised. Before them was a circular arena defined by logs. A brightly coloured wagon was parked just outside the ring. Merlin was beginning to wonder why they were there when a group of people in tight, gaudy outfits jumped into the area. They began to tumble and cartwheel around the ring, pulling increasingly daring stunts as the performance. Arthur spent just as much time watching Merlin's face as he did the acrobats. The warlock was staring at the performers with child-like joy, gasping every time one of them did something very risky. Several times Merlin turned to Arthur, and they shared a happy smile before watching the acrobats again.

**Dancing**

"Merlin! I need your help with something" Arthur asked as soon as his friend walked in the door.

"What is it? You haven't forgotten how to tie your laces again have you?" Merlin replied absentmindedly, starting to make the prince's bed.

"I'm not that much of an idiot!" Arthur retorted, before saying more hesitantly "I need help with dancing."

"What?" exploded out of Merlin, and he stopped what he was doing to stare at the prince.

"The king is holding a banquet for some foreign nobility in a couple of days and he has requested that I, and my knights,

learn their national dance so that we may accompany the ladies of the group."

"And why do you need my help?"

"I need someone to practise with"

"Can't you practise with Morgana?"

"She'd just laugh at me and tell everyone about it."

"And you think I wouldn't?"

"If you do, I can put you in the dungeons until you forget all about it."

"Point taken. Shall we start then?" Merlin said, accepting his fate. He helped Arthur pull the big wooden table to one side to clear a space. Arthur took Merlin through the steps of the dance, which included clapping, bowing and a complicated twirl by both partners. Both men were exhausted by lunchtime, but they had both got the steps down almost perfect. Merlin fetched enough food for both of them and they had a leisurely meal chatting and laughing. After lunch they decided to run through the dance one more time before calling it a day.

As Merlin took Arthur's hand, they both felt something spark between them. As they moved through steps, magic seemed to sparkle in the air. Neither of them noticed Morgana peeking round the doorway. She smiled at the identical broad smiles on the boys faces as they danced, and then quietly left them to it. Once the dance was finished, both men shook themselves out of their trance and quickly resumed their usual master/servant relationship.

**A Ring**

Merlin was kneeling by the fireplace, cleaning out the ashes when Arthur entered.

"Aren't you finished yet?" was the first words out of the prince's mouth.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you?" Merlin replied sarcastically, turning to look at Arthur before returning to his task.

"When you've done that my armour needs polishing, my horses need grooming and my dogs need exercising" the prince replied, heading back out the room.

"Arthur!"

"What?" Arthur came back into the room and walked over to Merlin.

"Before I forget, I need to give you this" Merlin said, holding up a small box. Arthur took it and opened the lid to reveal a gold ring. Merlin, noticing his precarious position, scrambled to his feet.

"Why are you giving me this?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I, sort of, knocked your other ring off your bedside table" Merlin admitted, starting to turn red.

"And..."

"It fell in your... chamber pot" Merlin ducked as Arthur slapped him round the head.

"This better not be the same ring."

"No. What do you take me for?"

"An idiot?"

"Very funny. I went and bought you another one."

"You did?" Arthur went serious all of a sudden. "You didn't have to do that. The ring wasn't important."

"It was my fault. I wanted to make up for it."

"This must have cost a fortune" Arthur scrutinised Merlin, who turned pink and hung his head.

"Was just doing my duty" he mumbled, then hurried out the room. Arthur slipped the ring on, not noticing an inscription engraved on the inside. From that day on he was never seen without it.

**A Love Letter**

Merlin was sitting at the table in Gaius's chambers eating his breakfast when the physician dropped an envelope in front of him.

"This was under the door this morning. It's addressed to you." Merlin retreated into his room to read it.

_My Dearest Merlin_

_Although I have only known you a few months, it feels like you have been there my entire life. You brighten my every day and now I cannot imagine a time without you. I love you and will love you until the day I die._

_An Admirer_

Merlin knew who he wished it was from, but also knew that person was one of the most unlikely people to have written it. He tucked the letter inside his jacket and went to go and wake Arthur.

"You look awful" Merlin said to the pile of blankets on the king-size bed. "Didn't you sleep last night?"

"Unnnnn" Arthur groaned, pulling the covers back over his head.

**Holding Hands**

"I can't believe how clumsy you are" Arthur said as he looked down at Merlin. The warlock had managed to fall into a bear trap; luckily it contained no bears. The prince had been hunting and Merlin had insisted on going first into a cave, and therefore walked straight into the trap. Arthur sobered up as he noticed the light fading. He ran back to where they had left the horses and grabbed a rope from one of the saddlebags. Tying it to a tree at the cave entrance, he threw the other end down the pit. Merlin slowly clambered up the rope, complaining the entire time. When he reached the top Arthur held out a hand to help him up. As the smaller hand clasped the larger, a rush of strange feelings surged through both the prince and the warlock. Arthur pulled hard and Merlin stumbled to his feet, still holding Arthur's hand. They stood like that for several minutes, each struggling with their feelings until Merlin, somewhat reluctantly, said:

"Um, can I have my hand back?" Arthur shook himself and, acting like nothing had happened, quickly reeled in the rope. They mounted up and headed back to Camelot.

**A Hug**

Merlin was heading back from a chat with the dragon when he heard a strange noise coming from Arthur's chambers. Popping his head round the door, magic at the ready, he saw the prince sitting in bed crying his eyes out.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Merlin asked, entering the room and moving toward the bed.

"Everyone's dead, everyone's dead" was the reply and Arthur began rocking back and forth.

"It's just a nightmare Arthur, no one's dead" Merlin said soothingly.

"Father's dead, Morgana's dead and you're dead" Arthur sobbed. Merlin gathered the prince into his arms and held him as he cried himself out. The warlock stroked Arthur's hair and hummed a song his mother had always sung when he had nightmares. Slowly the prince's sobs faded away and he fell asleep. Merlin carefully laid Arthur down and covered him with the duvet, and then slipped out of the room.

**A Kiss**

"Arthur, what are we doing up here?" Merlin puffed as he stepped out onto the balcony. He and Arthur stood at the very top of the North Tower; the city of Camelot spread beneath them.

"I want to show you something. Look up" Arthur said, spreading a blanket on the flat roof of the tower. Merlin gasped as he stared upwards; the clear night sky was filled with billions of stars and a shining crescent moon.

"It's beautiful" he breathed, moving to lie next to Arthur on the blanket.

"I always come up here when I'm stressed" Arthur confessed. He started pointing out the constellations and the planets to Merlin, who absorbed it all wide-eyed.

Both of them sat up suddenly as a shooting star blazed across the sky. Arthur followed it with his eyes then turned back to his friend and found himself entranced by the reflection of the stars in Merlin's eyes. The warlock sensed the prince watching him and he twisted to face Arthur, stunned by how much brighter the stars were in his eyes compared to the sky. They locked eyes, unable to pull away, and slowly drew towards each other. Their lips touched but it seemed so right that neither pulled away. The kiss deepened as more meteorites streaked across the sky, and they wrapped their arms around each other...

**Please review....it makes me happy!**


End file.
